Auslly Tears and Trials
by R5GirlyPenguin
Summary: Austin tells Ally his whole story and Ally tells him her real feelings. Will it save or ruin their feelings for each other? But what if someone comes and changes it all.
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Fanfic chapter 1

As a dark haired brunette walked in the doors of Sonic Boom where her blond, tall partner was waiting. "Hey Alls!" The blond said. "Hey Austin", Ally Dawson spoke. "Hey Alls can I talk to you for a second?" Austin asked. "Sure" As they made their way up the stairs to their newly decorated practice room Austin slowed down. He wondered why am I doing this? As he said this he saw Ally's best friend Trish walk into Sonic Boom. Ally yelled "I'll be right down Trish!, I'm just talking to Austin!" Okay Trish said.

Austin opened the door and said "Entrance granted!" Ally said "Why thank you your majesty!" They both smiled at this thought. He sat with Ally on the couch and began " Ally, we have been partners for a year now and I was thinking that you know about my dad." Ally said "Okay so…" " Well when I was little, around 4-5 he was very abusive. He would take me up to my room and beat me if I didn't call him sir or answer him immediately. "WHAT!" Ally called as she saw Austin holding back tears. Trish ran up with Dez after hearing Ally yell. " Is everything alright in here?" she asked before glancing at Austin's teary face. She put her hand to her mouth as if she was trying to comprehend what had just happened in here. Just as she was about to speak Austin's phone rang . Ally looked at the caller ID it read DAD(grrr). Austin snatched his phone back and ran out of Sonic boom screaming " I'll be home in a sec Dad" saying dad as if it were poisoning his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SORRY FOR THE FIRST ONE BEING SO SHORT! It was my first one ad I didn't know how long I wanted it to be!

Chapter 2

Ally was determined to find out the truth about Austin. She was so desperate she knocked on his door only to find no one was home. So she waited… and waited….. And waited until Austin's red Mustang convertible pulled up. His face was a priceless shocked face. He asked Ally what was she doing here and she said she was worried.

_Ally's POV:_

"Austin I was worried about you!" " Don't worry Alls I'm okay. My dad won't be home for another 3 hours so I have the house to myself for a while. I was thinking…" Hey maybe we should invite Dez and Trish over so we can watch a movie!" " Okay Alls but not for long my dad would KILL me if he found out I was using our "Good Xbox" for movies!" " No biggie Austin" I said. He called Dez and I called Trish and in less than 10 minutes they were at his house with Eat,Pray,Kill. As we started the movie Dez asked "Are there any penguins in this movie?" I said " Dez, in a movie that sounds like its VERY scary why would there be penguins?" He said IDK its Hollywood. Trish walked up to him an smacked him behind his head.

As the movie ended I was sleeping on Austin's leg. All of a sudden, I heard screams then yells, most from Austin. When I woke up I saw a man who looked like Austin and he was as red as a cherry. He was asking Austin what was I doing here. He shyly said "We were watching a movie and she fell asleep and so did I." He didn't believe him so he asked me to leave the room when I did I could hear a smacking sound then Austin came in the room I was in and told me that I had to go home now. I could easily see that he was fighting back tears. When we walked past his dad I saw him give him an intense stare. He drove me home in silence. When we got to my house Austin was crying waterfalls. I asked him why he didn't cry when we were back there. He told me that if he would have his dad would have hit him harder when he came home.

I almost started crying harder when I saw that Austin was shaking violently. I asked him is he was ok but he just said. "Ally I think I'm hyperventilating! I was so shocked that I stole the driving wheel from him and put him in the passenger seat. I drove faster than I ever have before and when we got to the hospital I called everyone including: My dad, Trish, Dez, Austin's dad( I was yelled at!) and lastly Dallas. I forgot I had a date with him in 2 hours. I told him I couldn't make it. He seemed nervous. Anyway, Austin was taken into his room where they tried to calm him down. When his parents got there his dad moved everyone out of the way and shot into Austin's room. When he left he had tears in his eyes. I went into Austin's room and I saw him smirking. I was wondering what just went on in the room of Moons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry i havent posted in 24 hours i have to wake up at 6 and don't get home until about 4 so anyway thanks to lollipopkillu for being the first one to review my story! They gave my the idea for this chapter! So anyway.. back to the story.

Austin POV"  
>As Ally walked into my hospital room I still had a sly smirk on my asked my what just happened between me and my dad. I told her that i just called the poilce and they were coming to arrest him any miniute now. Allylooked shocked but at the same time looked totally why am i thinking about Ally this way.<p>

Just as she was about to talk my mom barged in the room with a face of anger."Austin Shor Moon what did you to your father!"  
>I said "I told on him for abusing me ever since i could walk to even talk!" " That doesnh't give you the right to put him in jail! You could never see him again!" As i was getting angry and upset with my mom Ally was walking out of the room.<p>

I quickly shot out my phone and told her to get Trish and Dez." She texted back "What and why?" "Please, just do it Alls!" She said "okay!" 10 minuites later Dez,Trish,and Ally all walked in with worried faces. Dez screamed " AUSTIN WTF happened!" I told him i was fine but I needed their help. Trish said "With what?" I said " My dad will probobly lash out on me as soon as i get home i need you one of you guys with me at all times!" They all exchanged glances before Ally said "Sure thing Austin!"

Then my brothers walked in. I yelled "Hey you guys!" Ally asked who they were. I said " Ally andTrish. These are my brothers Rocky and Riker! Hey guys wheres Rydel and Ratcliff?" Riker said " Rydel will be here with Ratcliff any second." Just as he said that my blonde sister Rydel and Ratcliff our family friend, walked in.

'Oh and here's my sister Rydel and our family friend, Ratcliff!" Ally and Trish shook thir hands while Dez, who had already met them said "Hey Party Peoples!" Then a blonde figure who was really upest walked in...

A/N: HEY sort of a cliffhanger huh? Well i have a challenge! if you can try to find out my favorite celebrities you'll get your fave celebrity inside my story! Alright 4 soon! 


	4. Dez's thoughtsand mine!

**A/N: Okay I want to thank you guys for all of your reviews and for adding me to your favorites and alerts! (I get an e-mail!) Sorry but I strictly made this one an author's note because I forgot the chapter that I had prewrote at my study friend's house and I won't be able to get it until late but I'll make sure to put up 2 chapter's tomorrow! Plus the one I'm putting up later today so you guys pretty much get 3 chapters. But I still feel guilty about not putting up a chapter so I'll try one now but it will only be in Dez's POV so yeah…. Here it is BTW since Dez is random I made this chapter random too!**

I'm kind of worried about my best friend Austin! What if he was attacked by a crowd of wild monkeys! I wouldn't have been in the room to see it! ! Well I'm happy that Ally gets to talk to him! I actually think they would make a great couple! (**- HINT HINT! ) **IDK if they feel the same way about each other though? It's something I'll have to talk to Austin about later when he's out of the hospital. Penguins may live at the equator as long as they have a Popsicle! Hmm Ally just put her hand over her mouth in shock! I am kind of eavesdropping! Well through a see through window at least! Hmm this is a brain. I never knew that? I wonder how it works. If there is electricity in our brain like in those pictures in health why do we need batteries or chargers for our phones? Can't we just plug them up tour heads? I'll go ask Trish. Hey! Now that I'm looking at Trish when she's no acting violent around me she is kind of cute! What am I saying I can't like Trish! She'll punch me in the neck for just looking at her! What am I going to do? I'll just text Austin hat I'm thinking and maybe he'll understand me!

**OK well that's this chapter! I do still feel bad but…hopefully I'll get some reviews that make everything better again! Thanks to lollipopkillsu and ctiger for adding this to their alerts! Well adios! ( If I spelled that right?)- Jess**


	5. Chapter 5 I don't own Skyscraper!

**A/N: I bet it was easy to find out who it was at the end! I really wanted it to be easy! Okay I may have mistyped the contest rules before so now they are at the end!**

**Heres the story and please review! Once again thanks to lollipopkillu for the reviews! Oh and a hint Dallas is in this one! It's going to be longer.**

As Austin saw his father come into the room followed by 2 police officers his face went from excited to upset. His father looked as if he were ready to explode. He kindly asked everyone but Austin to leave the room. Austin looked at his friends. Trish was the one to nod.As everyone but Trish and Austin cleared the room Austin's dad kept looking at Trish. He spoke softly but ended stern, "Trish please leave so I can have a special conversation with my son?" Trish spoke bravely, "No! I am Austin's friend and I will not leave him as long as he is inside of this hospital!"

While outside Ally and Dez were starting to worry. Ally was chewing her hair, while Dez was pacing around the hallway. After an hour of talking and yelling from Austin, Trish, and Mr. Moon the conversation was over. When everyone saw Mr. Moon leave Ally ran into the room with a crying Trish and a teary eyed Austin. She asked "What happened? Is everyone alright? What did he say about Trish staying?". Austin smirked and mocked Ally "How many questions are you going to ask?" Ally softly slapped him on the shoulder.

_THE NEXT DAY:_

The doctors came into Austin's room and told him he was free to go and it was only mild.

And if it happens again just call the hospital's number not 911. He stood and almost stumbled but quickly regained himself. Ally was still wondering what happened yesterday. **This next part is Austin's POV!-Jess**

As I was walking down the parking lot Ally nudged me. I asked her "What?" She replied, "What went on yesterday with your dad?" I tensed and softy spoke, "After yelling at Trish telling her to get out so we could "Talk" alone he said the worst words any father could ever say to his son." "What did he say?" I sighed,

"He said that he has given up on me and that he is no longer my father but my enemy. He also said he's not only after me but also the people I love." Ally's face was the thing that broke me. I was holding back tears but remembered who I was.

I was alone again. In my room fearful my father would strike Ally, Dez, Or Trish at any moment an I would have no control over it. It got to the point where I couldn't take it any more. I had to talk to someone, anyone who was willing to listen.

Ally was out with Dallas, Trish was probably getting fired then hired the fired again. And Dez, probably trying to make a video for Ally's new song she wrote me. I grabbed my guitar and started playing a song I sing when I'm upset.

_You can take everythong I have.. _

_You can break everything I am like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. Like a skyyyscraper_

_As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me. '_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet!_

As the song ended Ally walked in my room. I asked why isn't she on her date with Dallas. She said "I told him I ha to leave early because a friend needed me. I also heard that song you were singing. It was great Austin! What is it called?" I replied " Skyscraper" She walked over to me and said she had something great to tell me and that I can't tell anyone else!

**A/N: Sorry I meant to put this up yesterday but I didn't have time! I hoped you liked Dez's little chapter.I had to put up something yesterday and I thought you would be bored with just an Authors Not for a day! Anyways I promised you guys a contest so here it is I need 1 guy and 1 girl celebrity! I want to thank Heythereimtaylor for telling people about my story so I'm forever grateful to her! THANKS!~Jess!**


	6. I dont ownanything i use except the plot

**A/N: Okay sorry I forgot to tell you guys that I can't update on Sunday's! Sorry…:( Anyways I loved lollipopkillsu idea of using Riker lynch (Ross Lynch's Brother!) and Vanessa Marano (Laura Marano's sister!). so any way's here's the story.**

As Ally walked closer to me I started to get a tingly feeling in my whole body! It actually felt great. She gave me a hug and told me not to freak out. She whispered, "I saw Dez and Trish kissing!" I was shocked! Then I looked at her. Those beautiful eyes just melted me. I have never felt this way about ally before. I think I might like her…..wait scratch that LOVE her!

She stared at me for a few more minutes then said "Well Austin! I guess I'll be going!" she started walking slowly like she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. I sighed and said, "Ally would you like to stay and watch a movie?" "Yes Austin a million times yes!" She smiled.

I felt like I could feel her smile going through my body. I had to tell her. It wouldn't be fair to keep secrets from my best friend. I finally got the courage to say it then Trish and Dez walked in. "Guess who got a job at Wal-Mart!" Dez literally thought for 2 minutes then said "Hmm…You?"

After we all agreed to watch a movie, Ally got to pick it out. Unfortunately she picked a chick flick called "When Lilies' Float" I wondered why I even had that movie? When she put it in I heard my mom's car door open then slam. I told everyone I'll be right back. I ran out and saw _him. _ I felt all of my heart explode with anger and another feeling of hurt and disgust.

He smiled a solemnly smile then asked me if I remember what he said. I spoke with what little courage I had and a lump in my throat, "Yes, and I won't let it happen." He smiled and said "Not yet at least…"

I walked back in with my mom and _dad. _I sat down with all of my friend and felt them tense up. Trish was the one to speak and she said her thoughts bravely, "What are you doing here?" My father spoke, "You are in my house young lady and I can kick you out at any time!"

I said, "You may have been able to do that before, but I can still leave with all of my stuff!" "No you can son! I made you and I can take you anytime I want and that is permitted by law because you are only 16!"

_**Ally's POV kind of got used to Austin huh!**_

Austin spoke with such bravery and I think he kind of looked cute. Wait WHAT? Am I seriously thinking about that tall hot blonde like that? Wait I just called him hot? Anyway he said "Dad, if I can even call you that anymore, you are not going to control me and my friends! I have dealt with your abuse for 16 years of my life and I don't want to anymore! You have never loved me even when you signed my birth certificate you signed another person's name!

I was shocked at this news but I didn't want to intrude I simply sighed and said "Austin if it makes you feel any better you can stay at my house." Then his dad pulled him into the other room before any of us could comprehend what had just happened!

**Cliffy huh? Well I might stop because I'm not getting any Reviews except from the same person (which I'm not complaining!) Its okay but I wish I could get more anyways sorry I forgot to update and when I remembered the internet stopped so I'm just now getting this up! I'm the worst author ever! Well thanks fo putting this on your story alert it means a lot!Well BYEEEE-****Jess**


	7. Uh Oh Austin!

**A/N: OMG REVIEWS YAY! Thanks soo much I am soo sorry! I must be terrible! :( If I ever do this again well… lets just say I won't. Anyways, be prepared for the shock of your lives! P.S Watch out for pregnant penguins!-RANDOM! BTW I'm sooo sorry I didn't update faster ive been really busy. BREAKING MY FOOT! But I shouldn't stop you guys from getting a chapter soo here it is…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :(**

**Austin's POV (OF COURSE!)**

I was pulling away as hard as I could but he was just too strong. I felt like a wimp. My somewhat father said to me, "Austin Shor Moon you will never be able to escape me! I have a secret weapon that you won't ever know." "Fine Mr. Whatevertheheckyouaretome!" At that I walked up to my room grabbed everything I could grab (which was most of my clothes, Dougie the Dolphin, My guitar and my secret stuff….) and walked to my friends. "Come on guys. _I'm done here!"_

_At Sonic Boom_- **Trish's POV**

I felt bad for Austin! Even though were not the best of friends since he tried to fire me…. He still is a friend. Hmm I wonder how long do Dez and I have to keep our relationship hidden from Austin and Ally! I think I'll call them Ally and Austin for a little while.

**Ally POV- Sorry I switch**

Austin Moon. You'd think he is muscular, brave, wouldn't back down from a fight. But now he's crying. Something I never thought possible for Austin. I feel like I can't really help him that much. Wait I'll sing to him! That always makes him smile. And I have the perfect song too. Maybe if I finish it. I'll work all night if I have too. Woah! Austin is hugging me. Why do I feel all tingly inside. I've never felt like this before.

**Austin POV**

"Well, Ms. Dawson it seems like all we do now is cry so I'm going to take you somewhere fun." Austin says. "Where too?" "The…Amusement park!" "YES! Thanks so much Austin I mean I'll pay but that's because I know you're feeling bad and if you weren't I probably would still pay but…" Oh Ally rambling on… "ALLY!" "Who, what, when, where?" Ally exclaimed. _Gosh she's so cute._ "Uhh Austin…what do you mean I'm cute?" _Did I say that out loud? Uh Oh!_

**A/N: HEYY thanks 4 the reviews here are some shout outs**

**Folive4ever2012: Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Musicaddict14: Wow thanks! I don't think it's the best but it's okay…**

**Ctiger: Ok he probably won't but you'll never know…**

**Okay well that's all I will do. If you review maybe you'll get a special shout out too. Oh and to Lolipopkillsu THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! PEACE OUT- Jess**


	8. Fun Couples!

**A/N: WOAH! I just looked at my story stats and I am so happy! 1,265 hits and 314 visitors and climbing. For just last chapter! Thanks so much! You guys rock! Ok here are some shout outs:**

**Lolipopkillsu: Yay! Three cookies now I'm not sad anymore!**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100: I love your name! And yea I'll try to make this one and others a little longer!**

**Tigerab1997: Lol yupp! I totally agree! Don't worry I'll try to make him disappear….**

**AustinxAlly2012: Okay thanks!**

**Okay thanks for reviews! Now onto the magical story….**

**Disclaimer: Well as we all know I do not own Austin and ally! :( If I did there would already be an Auslly...**

Austin POV

I did not just say that! Oh crap I can't tell Ally yet. Or can I? "Earth to Austin!" Ally yells. " Oh, Uh yeah Ally?" I say stupidly. Gosh I'm such a dork… "You still haven't answered the question! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M CUTE!" "Uh you see Umm... Ithinkimightloveyou." I say, mumbling the last part so the even I couldn't hear myself. "What was that?

Austin?" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes that make you want to melt. His could be tough with a girl

I thought to myself. If I tell Ally she might feel the same way and we can live forever in love.

Or I can tell her and she reject me and I live the rest of my days as a lonely old man with 200 goldfish living inside of my apartment.

Eww the last one sounded like my friends grandpa. No joke. Wait Moon your off topic. Back to Ally... "AUSTIN MOON!" I heard Ally exclaim. I practically stumbled onto the couch because she scared me.

"Tell me now or... Go find a new songwriter!"

I was utterly shocked at how harsh she could be when she

wanted to be. I guess my first option is what I'll have to go with. "Okay Ally. Well this all started about 2 days ago when you gave me that hug. It felt different. Like it was needed for a long time. Well after that every time I was near you the room suddenly got brighter and happier.

What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way I'm just happy to tell you and not have to keep it a secret anymore. Then she did something I was not expecting.(A/N: I was thinking of ending it here but that would be short. Right?)

She Kissed Me. Wait! Ally's kissing me. Isn't this a bad thing? Wait why would it be? I mean I love her but she hasn't told me anything yet. Does she love me back? Of course she does she's kissing me right now doesn't that mean she does? Or is it just a friendly gesture so she can let me down easy? Ally's not like that.

She would have told me she didn't feel that way about me. She isn't like other girls. She's nicer, sweeter, and most important prettier. OH MY GOSH! I didn't think about Dallas! He is going to be furious with me. And just after we became friends too!

Ally POV A/N: how i wish i were her. I'd be kissing Ross Lynch! *goes into dream land!*)

I don't know. That's all I can say. It's between Austin or Dallas. I'm kissing Austin so that's one point for him. But Dallas is my boyfriend that's five points for him. But I've known Austin longer. Ten points. But Dallas is my boyfriend. Five points. I could go all day. But long story short I think I pick Austin. No wait Dallas! No Austin! NO DALLAS! Uhh. As I pull away from Austin, I look at his Shocked yet frightened face. Umm Austin? What's..."

I turn and I see Dallas. He's holding some flowers and pickles. I think, What have I done? Just as I was about to explain to Dallas what he saw, Austin spoke up for me. "Hey, Dallas! I just need to tell you before you get all protective boyfriend on me, it was all my fault. I made her kiss me. Don't worry. It won't happen again." Austin said

Austin POV:

"YOU BET YOUR PANCAKES IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN" (A/N: I had to do that!) Dallas screamed at me. Ally slowly spoke "Guys don't fight! PLEASE!" I thought for a second before saying, "Your right Ally we shouldn't fight. I apologize Dallas." I spoke proudly. "I don't" Then IT happened. All I remember was Dallas' fist coming for my face. Then he punched me. And kept punching me, over and over again. I would have jumped back but he was on top of me.

I almost died if it wasn't for Face Puncher and Mad Dog running in. "You okay Austin?" Asked Face Puncher. "Yeah I guess I'm fine but thanks for coming in when you did. Mad Dog came up to me and gave me the biggest hug of my life. (Well after Ally's hugs, but she is only 8.) "Me and my daddy heard some yelling and screaming from up here and we thought we should disobey Ally's rule just this once to see what was going on." Said Mad Dog. "Thanks a lot guys!" I said proudly.

**A/N: this part is a little random. Sorry, I had to put some Dez and Trish in this.**

Dez's POV:

Ok so Trish and I are officially a couple. I know it seems a little rushed but it all happened in good time. It started when I was yelling at Trish about eating George again. She'll never learn. Ok, so I was REALLY angry this time. "Trish I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT GEORE!" I yelled in her face. "Well Sorry! Seesh why are you even mad about it this time?"

"BECAUSE…well umm well you see um… I haven't really had that much ginger or bread and he was the last one that I could make. So umm I needed that guys and his wife that you also ate to make ginger cookies and you ate him so I couldn't have more ginger now because I ran out of money." I had to lie to him! I can't tell her I liked her! That would be embarrassing! Even for me…

Her face looked a little disappointed so I just accidentally blurted 'Ok Trish so I had to tell you eventually I just didn't know when. Ok so I have had a crush on you since Austin was in the hospital and well I just figured out that… Then se kissed me. I know it sounds cliché but not as cliché as Austin and Ally a.k.a. Auslly. Aww that's cute we could be Trez. Wow I think I'm turning into Ally. That could eventually be a problem.

**A/N: Woah that was a lot! Well for me at least… DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways my updating schedule has changed Sorry! But since I have to make the chapters a little longer than I expecting it's a fair change. But not a month difference all the time. I won't let that happen. So yeah and I'm going out of town for a little… Anyways add me on Facebook I'm Jess Penguinzz Fraser and, follow me on twitter I'm jjfraserR5. YAY! I'm almost (NOT) to my goal of 50 reviews! PLEASE DO NOT FAVORITE OR ALERT WITHOUT REVIEWING! I'll try to put more songs in this considering the show is about music. Wow this is long so BYE!**

**Facebook: Jess Penguinzz Fraser**

**Twitter: jjfraserR5**


	9. Happy Anniversary! Andsorry

**A/N: Okay. You have permission to kill me. I feel terrible! Like completely! So i decided to update! Dont hate me! But while i was gone, i improved in my writing, so chapters will be faster hopefully and longer! Yeah, so dont hate me! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally! Sadly :-(**_

Just another day in the park it seemed for Auslly, as everyone calls them now. But, you never know what could happen in the city of Miami. There's always someone or something to ruin them. Last week, Dallas tried to kiss Ally and Austin had to beat him up, again i may add. Then just yesterday, Tilly came back and tried to get Austn to do _that_ with her. Of course he didn't but it still bothered Ally, so Austin took her out to the sweetest and most thoughtful date ever!

**Austin POV:**

Today's the day. Our anniversary. It seems like the year went by so fast. I can't believe that I, Austin Monica-Shor Moon, has been dating Allyson Marie Dawson for a full year. I have to think of something perfect for today! If i dont, Ally will hate me forever, break up with me, and then she will marry Dallas, and I will be a has-been from Miami that is selling Sea Crabs.

I just won't let that happen. No matter how stupid and childish i am, i sure know how to plan a perfect date. And i WILL! Okay Moon, think, think. Aha! I can sing her the new song i wrote! Yes, THE Austin Moon, wrote a song. Cue cheesy audience oooohs.

It took a bit of time but i did. I have to say, its perfect. Not to be full of my self or anything. But its pretty awesome!

**Two hours later: Ally's POV **_**2 hours until big date.**_

Eeep! Im so excited! Im glad today is a holiday and i dont have school! It would seriously stink if I had school because we would be so tired and would have to postpone until the weekend. And that, would be a nightmare! Austin told me he had a big surprise and i have no idea what it is. I've tried guessing everything! Even that he had stopped playing the XBOX. By the way, he didn't.

But thats okay. Because we both agreed the other is more important than most anything. Other than a family crisis or something like that. I even let him read my book. He was smiling most of the time because it was mostly about me liking him. But he stopped smiling when he read some of the earlier entries when i liked Dallas. He serisously didn't like that. So i gave him a long kiss and that made him a little happier. But then when he got to beat up Dallas a week ago, he was quite happy. But i did have to pry him off of Dallas after 5 minuites because he would've killed him. Thats what makes Austin a sweetheart. He'll fight for anyone he loves-i mean likes. Hehe, well we haven't said I love you officially yet, so I'm not sure if he loves me but i think i love him. Wait, i only have two hours to get ready! Ugh i need Trish! Ill just text her!

**Ally=Bold**

_Trish=Italics_

**Hey Trish i need your help!**

_With what Ally?_

**My big date with Austin is in two hours and i have NO idea what to wear!**

_No problem! I've been dying to get this dress on you for months!_

**Thanks Trish! See you in 5!**

_Bye ttyl!_

Yay! Trish already has an idea for my dress! I have to love her!

Just like she said, she was here in five minuites. "Hey Trish so what do you have for me?" "Well Ally," Trish said, "I have a beautiful Yellow-because its Austin's favorite color- knee length dress with a custom neon red belt with A&A engraved in it." Wow Trish! This is AMAZING! Where did you get the money to buy this stuff?" I exclaimed. "Oh i am working at Carly's Custom Clothes! I figured since i worked there i could make these for free." Thinking back, this is classic Trish, and i have nothing else to wear, so im wearing her practically stolen clothes! Okay i guess. "Thanks so much Trish! Now hair and makeup!" "MY FAVORITES!" Trish screamed in my ear. "Oww Trish!" "Sorry Ally.."

An hour and a half later i am all dressed and Trish applied a small amout of foundation, blush, mascara, and lipgloss, and made my hair straightened with small curls at the end. I have to say, i looked AMAZING!

"Okay Trish i have half an hour before Austin picks me up. What do you want to do until then?" I asked her. "I actually have to go. Is that okay?""Sure im going to watch a movie i guess." "Okay bye Ally" "Bye Trish ill tell you everything tomorrow!" I say knowing she wants to know everything as soon as the dates over. "You better!" Trish calls out while pulling out of the driveway. I waved goodbye and walked to put the movie in the DVD player. As soon as i was about to sit down the door suddenly bursts open and reveals a hooded person.

"H-hello? Who are you?" I know i should've just ran but I was frozen. "Lets just say, im not Lady Gaga." I gulped loudly, "What do you want?" I asked with caution. I didn't know what they were capable of. And i have no intention of finding out. "You Ms. Dawson." As soon as that left their mouth i started bolting up the stairs. Oh how i wish Austin was here, but he wouldn't be here for another 20 minuites. Wait my phone! Is downstairs.. awesome! Just great Ally. I knew they would be following me, so im just going to sit here and wonder, 'How much **tears**, and how many **trials** will Austin & I have to go through to stay **Auslly? **

**A/N: Once again sorry! And i hope you liked the end of this chapter! **

**One review said, "Its Ratliff not Ratcliff." I know its Ratliff, but my computer has auto correct so i didnt catch that sorry. **

**And another said "Keep going i love this story" thanks! I absolutely LOVE when people review nice things and long reviews that have both high parts and low points that helps me realize what i should change to make it better! So thanks! I love you guys ill try to update throughout this week though! Byee**

**Love you! Muah! Jess **

**Remember follow me on twitter: jjfraserR5**

**Byeeeeee!**


	10. Authors note: IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I left you hanging a little..okay a LOT! But do not worry my friends! I WILL UPDATE TODAY! Hehe just a little thing to say thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The new chappiechap will be up in like, an hour so be on the lookout! If I REALLY feel like it, I'll update again today so..yeah! That'd be 2 in one day! BYE! Love you all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving! ~Jess<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Follow Me on twitter! : jjfraserR5<strong>


	11. MM? Who's that?

**Heyy! Happy Thanksgiving, and enjoy the chappppttteeeerrrr!**

**Disclaimer: Ooh Guess who doesn't own Austin & Ally this girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV: <strong>

Why? Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel as if somethibg is wrong? And worst of all...Why do I fear my past is creeping up on me? Well.. Ally is always good with the random questions I ask so I'll just call her!

**Phone Convo: Austin: A.M That other **_**GUY **_**: M.M (**Can You guess THOSE intitals?)

A.M : Hello, Ally?

M.M : Close, idiot!

A.M: Well, your not Ally! Who are you?

M.M: Someone who knows all your little secrets Austin. And let's just say, You should NEVER leave an innocent little girl over here by herself. *Evil Laugh*

A.M: Whoever the hell you are, get away from MY ALLY! I swear, you lay a finger on her I wil make your life a living hell!

M.M: Haha. How you amuse me Austin. I won't lay a finger _on _her. Maybe _in _ her would be a little more beneficial, wouldn't it?

A.M: Im calling the freaking cops!

M.M: That won't stop me! Ha nowadays, the pizza people get here before they do! And anyways, if you do, I won't even sacrafice her. She'll be raped and killed when they get here!

A.M: What do I have to do for you to not mess with her?

M.M: A surrender so fast? Wow. But I'm already hard. That would ruin my fun. I think this Ally here is just my target now. Theres absolutely nothing you can do Austin.

A.M: Why are you doing this? What did ANY of us do to you?

M.M: Revenge. Revenge for what YOU did Austin!

~M.M hangs up~

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV:<strong>

This. Is. Torture. Im just sitting here. Hiding from _him. _I figured it was a him, because of his voice. But he had a familiar voice. I just couldn't put my finger on it. It sounded eerily familiar.

Oh no. I hear him on the stairs. What should I do? Should I block the door? No I can't now. He'll hear me. There's like, a bazillion doors up here. He'll never find mine that easily.

Then I hear it. The door opening. Dang it. He found it. Well It's kind of obvious. It DOES have a sign that says Ally's room in floral print. Idiot.

I see his boots coming towards the bed. Im hiding under it. I hope he doesn't fin-

"Gotcha Dawson." The rest is just a blur. In record time I was stripped and being touched. Everywhere. And by that I mean. Everywhere. I let out a small squeak as he inserts a finger into me. Yes. Im positive its a man now. I see him getting hard. Fast.

Oh no.

I hope Austin gets here fast.

* * *

><p><strong>There. I know...short...but! Alas! Calm down with your freaking out! I will have a new story up later! I am NOT done with this though! I ended it here because I wanted you guys to:<strong>

**1:Guess who M.M is!**

**And**

**2: Tell me what your doing for Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, and even if you don't just tell me what you're thankful for! Thanksss! Watch the warblers on Glee tonight too! RIKER"S FACE ON T.V. *dies***

**Please Review! **

**Love, Jess**

**Follow me on twitter! : jjfraserR5 **

**See ya later AllyGators**


	12. He's WHO?

**A/N: WOW! I got an overwhelming result on my other story! Im still in shock! Then I come here and find out you guys are so freaking awesome too! I just love it! So I've been writing my butt off and uploading like crazy! Sometimes I wish you guys could see some of the labels i put on these chapter things. Its hilarious.**

**Okay rant over! Haha. Here's that chapter i wanted to put up here today! I have like 5 written hence I said writing my butt off. And I only really want 3 reviews on each for a new update! Haha! So uh yeah...HEREZZZ YA GOEEZZZ (Speel check will hate me lol)**

_**Shoutout to kk (Guest) for guessing who M.M is first! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate this thing...ugh. I don't own Austin & Ally OR Haunted by Taylor Swift Thats coming in the next chapter. I really didn' t want to put it in the next chapter LOL. Yeah yeah...don't rub it in! -.-**_

**Austin POV ( I don't know why, but its easier for me to express feelings in his POV)**

I've got to get to Ally's fast. Faster than normal. But the only thing is hav- No. No no no no no Moon. You will NOT!

**1 minute later**

I cannot believe I'm uing my dads motorcycle to get to Ally's. Its pathetic/epic. But in all fairness i hate him anyways. So in a way, its not that big of a deal. I mean, the bike's pretty epic. It has a red seat and read helmet that 'MOON' in cursive red letters. And the license plate is 'KNGMOON'. Not exactly as cool as white white horse would be to rescuse Ally but hey, close enough.

As I arrive at Ally's I jump off the bike and run inside. I am formally welcomed by a shrill scream. Its unreal. And it came from Ally's room. I run upstairs and bust down the door. Like a ninja! Hi-YAH! **(Haha uh..sorry you had to read that...)**

After the door is broken, I see Ally, and well..a hooded person. But thats not the first thing I notice. The firest thing I notice, is that he is practically torturing her. He has 3 fingers inside of her and she is crying hysterically.

My heart literally sank into my feet.

The first thing I did was rip the man from Ally. He looked shocked, probably too caught up in his dirty act to hear me.

"Oh, how nice it was for you to join us Moon." The man says.

I run over to Ally and try to give her the biggest hug, but she winces and scoots away. I'll admit, it hurt but it was also understandable.

Instead, she leans to my ear and whispers, "He sounds too familiar for my liking" before going into the bathroom to get dressed and composed.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? I still don't get what any of us did to you and why didn't you just come to me if you wanted revenge?" I scream in anger. "Because Moon-" He starts before I cut him off, "Don't call me that!" "Whatever. Anyways, coming to you would ruin the little promise I gave to you maybe..a year ago?" He smirks.

It takes me a while, but I finally realize it.

This man.

Is my father.

_**(Insert dramatic gasps here)**_

**Okay. you're allowed to hate me! TWO SHORT CHAPTERS IN A ROW?! Impossible, but possible!Next chapter...EXTRA LONG AND DRAMATIC! Love ya!**

**Follow me on twitter! : jjfraserR5**


	13. I suck at School

**Hello my hopefully still loyal readers! Just a little friendly reminder that I will update today, and HOPEFULLY everyday until January 2nd, 2013. Because those are the days of holiday break! I didn't update until today because I have been on punishment. Why? **

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my "Progress" report yourselves,<strong>

**Pre-Algebra: D**

**Life Science: A-**

**Adv. Social Studies: E**

**English: A (heck yeah! It was an A- last time!)**

**P.E: A**

**Chorus: A**

**Latin: E**

* * *

><p><strong>AND I"M ONLY TAKING LATIN BECAUSE IT"S REQUIERED... stupid gifted school... <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you dont hate me. **

**Chapter will be up in like 30 min. to an Hour tops!**

**byee guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter: jjfraserR5<strong>


	14. IM BAAACCCCCKKKKK

**A/N: Wow guys, really? That was so coool! Sorry..haha distracted on reviews! My e-mail is still unstable! Well not much to say today so yeahh.. CHECK AT THE BOTTOM FOR MY LAME/COMPLETELY REASONABLE REASON OF NOT UPDATING!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah...You know the drill I don't own Austin & Ally! Oh and Haunted by Taylor Swift is actually in THIS chapter...**

_**Last Time:**_

_**This man.**_

_**Is my father.**_

* * *

><p>As soon as realization hits me, I yell, "DAD? WHAT THE HELL! I could understand hurting Trish by making her ACTUALLY work, or eating Dez's gingerbread people but raping my girlfriend? Thats too far man."<p>

_No dip man. _I thought. Think a little man. Seriously.

"Oh Moon. You think if it was THAT predictable, with Trish and Dez. Those idiots. A monkey could trick them into doing what I want. But I knew I would get what I wanted through Ally. And did I?" He says with a sly smirk at hand.

I think about it for a minute. _He did. _He got me stressed, annoyed, infuriated, all to prove a point. That he is in control of me and my emotions. _That bastard. _**(1) **

**"**Really? That was your motive? Come on you and I both know you could do better than that! Not that you should, but, you could..." I trailed off afterwards.

"Obviously I could've. But I had a specific goal in mind. To get you annoyed. And it worked. You slipped right into my little human glue trap. Admit it Austin, you are on edge because, you are _scared of me. _" He was really pushing it.

"Hell no. I'm not scared of you. Now get out of this house before I drag you to the curb like roadkill."

"Oooh feisty. Just how you were when I left you a year ago. Now I'll leave but remember, my scars won't ever fade away." Then he walked out. Just like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally POV: (YAYAYAYAAYYAYAAYYAYAYAYA sorry...)<strong>_

Wow. Just wow. I heard their coversation and its unreal. You practially taste the venom both shot out with every response.

I finally composed myself enough to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ally, listen that thing is a real FEMALE DOG!** (2) **sometimes. I'm so sorry I let that happen to you. I promise from now on, I'll be that guardian angel you've always wanted."

**"**I know, and thank you Austin. But what's past is past and we can't change that. So lets just try to get over it, and forgive and forget. "

"Are you sure you're not a 40 year old stuck in a 17 year old's body?" he joked pushing my shoulder lightly as to not hurt me like I'm a feather.

"Ha, maybe so Aus, maybe so."

I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Wow, for the first time in a while its actually awkward between us. _**I hate it**_.

"Hey Ally. How about for times sake, we write a song...just for the purpose?" Austin asks nervously.

"Okay Austin" I say in the same voice.

As we both sit down on the piano, I get this sudden urge of confidence.

"Austin, I wrote this song a couple years ago but I think right now is the perfect time to finish it." I say grabbing my book and opening to the page.

"Here it is"

* * *

><p>You and I walk a fragile line<p>

I have known it all this time

but I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know

You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time" I sing trailing off because of unfinished lyrics.

"How about about... Never ever thought I'd see it break...Never thought I'd see it..." Austin sings.

"Perfect" I say in almost a whisper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**(1)-Wow...I curse a lot**_

_**(2)- I'm trying not to curse too much...**_

_**Yeah... you all hate me. I get it. Rub it in. My lame excuse is.. I just haven't got the time/inspiration. I'm always really busy when I get an idea or...I just forget where I'm going. But now I think its going to slow down then pick right back up in drama so...yeah...NEXT CHAPTER SOON! NO PROMISES THAT I CAN'T ALWAYS KEEP! **_

_**LUFF YOU!**_

_**Twittahhh: jjfraserR5**_

_**instagram (warning I barely use it) : jess_r5**_


	15. Last one sad face

**A/N: Guess who's here and has news about this story? ME! Well...I'm sad to say this is the second to last chapter guys! I just have other stories I really want to finish and I just don't have inspiration for this one anymore. Sorry guys. But hey, its been fun. I love you!**

_Ally POV:_

Me and Austin have been going strong for three weeks now. Nothing terribly bad has happened in the past couple of weeks, so we've had more time to flourish our love.

We've gone on dates to the Italian restaurant up the road to be cliché, and we've had our fair share of staying back at the apartment we got and watching movies and ordering takeout.

But today he said we're going to be doing something different and I'm scared.

What if it's horrible. What if I love it so much I cry? What if-

I'm cut out of my thoughts by Austin knocking on the door to our room.

"Ally, are you almost ready in there? We can't be late." He asks through the door.

"Yeah Austin, I'll be down in a second." I reply quickly, grabbing my bag and rushing to curl my hair really fast.

When I get downstairs Austin comments, "You look beautiful Ally. Now let's head on our adventure!" He shouts dramatically.

"You never did grow up did you?" I say laughing.

"C'mon, Austin Moon NEVER grows up!" He says looking like a fool while he's driving.

"I've realized. So…where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says.

"Fine."

It's silent for a while when he's driving.

Then out of the blue Austin asks me, "Ally, do you love me?"

"Of course Austin, I love you more than anything in the world.' I reply, surprised he even had to ask.

"Good. I love you too." He says smiling softly and grabbing my hand with his.

I was even more surprised when we pulled up to a yacht.

"Austin did you really?" I ask breathless.

"Trust me Ally. That's not the only surprise for the night." He says suddenly looking worried.

I shrugged it off as nerves or something.

Deeper into the night after playing shuffleboard with an elderly couple, enjoying dinner, and just having fun together, Austin & I are sitting together staring at the stars.

"Ally, I have one more question for you."

"What is it Austin?" I ask curiously.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Short but HEY! It's the ending of the story what did you expect? The next chapter is more like an epilogue. This was fun for a first story! Remember to review and all that jazz. **

**See you next time! **

**Aca-believe it! **

**Love, until next time, **

**Jess. **


End file.
